Day 2
Summary The day starts with Echo pouring ice all over your crotch, making it wet. You then complain to Echo about the situation. Echo then tells you to check on Phillip before he burns down the whole building. When you exit your dorm, you find Phillip in the corridor, who then tells you why and how he made the toaster caught on fire while making toast. The reason is apparently that he left early to make breakfast because he didn't want to wait until Owen woke up as Owen sleeps naked and getting awkward about the situation. However, Phillip is apparently half asleep at that time and wasn't paying attention. This caused him to burn the toaster. After telling his puns, Phillip rushes off as Owen wakes up, wearing only his shorts. Sissel passes by soon after, causing an argument to happen between them both. Sissel then storms off after the argument. After choosing one over the other to hang out with, you will then join a writing workshop, which is required for all students. There, Mr. Dolores is the lecturer. However, you are too bored to keep up with the lecture, and ending up conversing with Phillip or Owen. Sissel cannot be interacted with in this scene as he is fast asleep. Depending on your choice, different things will happen. After the lecture, Mrs Corlisse gave everyone in her class an assignment to do over the course of 3 days, where you just mope about the assignment due to you not having any background as an artist or a photographer. Echo appears and you decide to ask him for help, but he just tells you to do something on your own for once or ask your friends for help. You then respond that asking your friends for help is the same as giving up. The class then ends. Once outside of the class, you suddenly feel a chill down your spine, with an unknown person appearing soon after. She says that you should get rid of your old camera. However, you say that you are quite fond of the camera, with her replying that "you can only go so far with a broken camera and a broken wish." She then disappears. Echo then comes back, with you replying being dizzy. Echo asks if there is any problem and you respond with getting enough rest. You then head back to the dorm for the day. However, when you try to get some sleep, you can't as you feel as you have a high fever. You try to sit up but then almost fell off the bed. Before that happens, however, someone catches you. It is revealed to be Echo. Echo then helps you back onto your bed amidst your dazed comments and responses. Echo then detects that you are cursed and warns you to stay away from the wish you met in the hallway this afternoon. He then explains a bit about himself before carrying you to one of two places of your choice. After the interaction with Phillip or Sissel from the previous choice, they carry you back to your dorm before you sleep soundly in your bed. The day then ends. Dialogue Options #The first dialogue option occurs after Phillip explains how and why he burnt the toaster while making breakfast. ##'You gotta ''rise to the occassion, it's the yeast you can do:' Choosing this will get a positive reaction from Phillip, who will respond with even more puns. ##'Sounds like you knead some practice:' Choosing this will get a positive reaction from Phillip, who will respond with even more puns. ##'There's always a little margarine for error:' Choosing this will get a positive reaction from Phillip, who will respond with even more puns. #The second dialogue option occurs after Owen's and Sissel's argument. This '''will' affect the next scene. ##'Go check on Sissel:' Choosing this will get a mild outcome from Sissel but Owen's outcome remains unknown. You will then ask what and why the argument happened. However, Sissel refuses to say anything. The scene will then change to a kitchen and Sissel will cook food for you because you challenged him. ##'Stay and talk with Owen:' Choosing this will get a mild outcome from Owen but Sissel's outcome remains unknown. You will then talk about what and why the argument happened. However, Owen refuses to say anything. You both then go to shower in separate stalls. However, Owen's curtain is not closed, putting him on display for everyone to see him naked. ###'Peek at Owen:' This is an NSFW choice. Choosing this will get you the first and soonest sexual scene, with you peeking him while he is masturbating in the shower. ###'Go to church and pray for forgiveness:' Choosing this will have Owen teasing you about not wanting to get a view of him although he saw your head popping out of the shower. No sexual scene is triggered. ###'Don't peek:' Choosing this will have Owen teasing you about not wanting to get a view of him although he saw your head popping out of the shower. No sexual scene is triggered. #The third dialogue option occurs during the boring lecture by Mr Dolores. This will modify an event after the lecture. ##'Stare at Phillip creepily until he notices:' Choosing this will get you a positive reaction from Phillip and Sissel, where you try to persuade Phillip into showing Sissel his art, to which Sissel compliments on. ##'Text Owen:' Choosing this will get you a positive reaction from Owen, a mild to negative reaction from Phillip, and a negative reaction from Sissel. Owen will tell you a story about a prince, which is Owen, saving male princesses, which so happen to be Sissel and Phillip. However, Owen apparently sent the messages in a group chat and Phillip and Sissel saw the messages. Phillip feels uncomfortable after that incident and doesn't think he can room with Owen peacefully anymore and Sissel got mad at Owen for putting words in his mouth. #The fourth dialogue option occurs at night when Echo persuades you to get some fresh air or get some food. This will affect the next scene. ##'The kitchen:' This choice will prompt an event with Sissel where he helps you to get better in the kitchen. Here, Sissel will take your compliment of him as being the perfect wife not too seriously as he deprecates himself by saying he is just a used rag and there is nothing to be loved about. But before the night ends, you reassure him that he has already been loved by you. After that, you have some meaningless small talk with Sissel before being carried back to your dorm by him. ##'The roof:' This choice will prompt an event with Phillip where he helps you to get better on the roof. Here, Phillip will explain why he is up there so late at night. Whereby he is finishing his homework from a fair few classes and also avoiding Owen at the same time as he is too "touchy-feely" with Phillip. Phillip then carries you back to your dorm. Cheat Sheet